Aftereffects One shot
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Danny comes back from a visit from New Jersey pretty beaten up from a heist he was dragged into. Steve goes into overprotective super seal partner mode; it doesn't help when he see's the bank's footage. One shot,It's shorter than my usual works, but I like it.


_**Aftereffects One shot**_

**Hawaii 50 Steve and Danny partnership**

**Danny comes back from a visit from New Jersey pretty beaten up from a heist he was dragged into. Steve goes into overprotective super seal partner mode; it doesn't help when he see's the bank's footage. It's shorter than my usual works, but I like it.**

**Fallenqueen2: I have loved the McDanno partnership so after like 3 seasons (3rd on the air now) I decided to write it. The battle scene comes from the self-defense class I just took today so they actually work. **

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned them, but alas I do not own Hawaii 50 or any of its characters. **

* * *

Danny Williams also known as Danno ever since that fateful day Steve hoodwinked him into becoming his partner and it didn't help when Chin and Kono started using it as well. Danny had just gotten back from a mostly nice visit with his large family in New Jersey complete with all its gleaming metal skyscrapers, nice greasy pizza and best of all... No pineapple or coconut trees to dent his precious car that he had to sadly relinquish into Steve's possession.

The 1st week had been utter Williams's family bliss and he had entertained his family with stories about his team and Gracie. He did a pretty good impression of Steve's aneurism face and made one of his little nephews pee his pants. After making 2 of his nieces fall in love with his super seal partner. The 2nd week had been rougher when Danny went to visit his old station and was dragged into a case that was in fact a bank heist. All he had done was go into that bank with his old co-workers because one of them needed to get some money out.

Now he was back on the island dragging his bruised self into work with his 5O task force and he knew what was coming the moment Steve saw what shape he was in.

"Hi guys, miss me?" Danny called out cheerfully to the other 3 members of the team who were crowded around the computer screens.

"Danny!" Kono grinned as she turned but gasped when she saw the blues and yellows of the healing bruises on his face and neck. The use of his cane and the tensor bandage on his knee probably didn't help.

"Brah what happened?! Didn't you go to Jersey for a vacation?" Chin asked concerned as his eyes scanned over his blonde friend's injuries.

"Oh I did, it was wonderful until some dumb asses from one of my old cases came and decided to heist a bank my old cop buddies and I were in. Not a big deal, no one was killed and the idiots are back in jail." Danny shrugged innocently, leaving out details of the heist. He plopped himself down into a nearby chair to take the pressure off his swollen knee.

"Not a big deal?!" Steve exclaimed, Chin and Kono exchanged knowing glances before excusing themselves to Chin's office. Steve planted himself firmly in front of his blonde partner, arms folded across his board chest looking down at Danny.

"Yes Steven, it was not a big deal." Danny confirmed.

"Yeah because the bruises on your face and neck say so." Steve's tone was steely but was that concern flashing in his eyes?

"I had a little tussle with one of the robbers, he looked much worse after I was done. You must be rubbing off on me because afterwards my friends asked me what the hell that was. I told them I had Rambo as my new partner they totally got it." Danny rambled on skirting around the details of the robbery.

"A tussle? Danno tell me what happened." Steve demanded pulling up a plastic chair across from his injured partner.

"You know what actually I think I'm good." Danny said breezily brushing his partner off as he leaned backwards in his own plastic chair.

"That wasn't really a request Danny." Steve growled.

"Why do you want to know so badly? It's over with, the jack ass is in jail." Danny felt confused; perhaps that was the remaining effects of his concussion talking. Not like he was going to tell Steve that, in fact that would make things much worse.

"... I just want to know what happened... You're my partner and I just want to make sure you're okay." Steve mumbled and Danny grinned slightly.

"What was that Steven? I couldn't hear you." Danny declared innocently and he swore he heard something or someone fall over in Chin's office behind him. Steve gritted his teeth before looking down as pink tinted his cheeks.

"I am worried about you Danny and I want to make sure you're okay… Partner." Steve pronounced clearer and Danny grinned.

"I got it that time Steve, trust me I'm totally fine but I'm still not telling you what happened. If you want to know so badly find out on your own." With that being said Danny stood up, winked and hobbled away leaving a stunned Steve in his wake.

"Danno!" Steve called out but Danny Had just locked himself in his Steve-proof (he had it tested) office.

Steve grumbled random words under his breath as he waited for the bank's cameras from Jersey to load. Hey Danny did say to find out on his own and once Steve told the cop over in Jersey who he was and who's partner he was the cop laughed loudly and sent the video clip over right away promising that the clip contained the 'tussle' Danny had gotten in. In fact that was exactly where the video started up. A man around his early 30's had just pulled his partner up by the collar of his bloodstained shirt.

Steve's eyebrow twitched, had Danny been shot? He couldn't hear anything since many of bank's cameras were video only, but he got the fact that the robber was pissed off and most likely swearing at Danny. Who took this all with stride until the man said something with a perverted smirk that's when Danny seemed to snap and he shot something back harshly. That was when the robber decked his partner across the face, Danny replied with a heel (from his hand) thrust to his chin.

The man stumbled back and Danny continued to hit him against the face alternating palms forcing the man backwards. Then as Danny reared back to throw a punch the man quickly shot his fist out and started to pound on Danny's face, hence the bruising he had seen on the blonde's face. Danny stumbled backwards before ducking under the next blow from the robber. What he didn't see coming was the knee to the stomach from the man. Danny fell to his knees before the man reached down and started to choke the detective. Danny started to whack against the man's face as hard as he could, the man loosened his grip and Danny took this moment to punch the 30 year old man across the face. The man fell backwards letting his hold on Danny's throat go. Fueled by anger and pain Danny started to stomp on the robber's body before the man delivered a chop to the blonde's previously injured knee.

Danny cried out mutely in pain on Steve's computer monitor whose nails were digging into his skin. Reminding himself that this had already happened, there was nothing he could do and Danny was sitting in his office across the hall. Hell he could see the blonde working on some paperwork through the glass walls.

When Steve looked back at the screen Danny had just delivered the knockout blow that made Steve whistle impressed. He watched as more police flooded in and Danny was charted off to a paramedic who patched him up and the robber was charted off to an awaiting police car. The video ended with some other cops walking up to Danny and the 4 talked before the 3 other cops laughed at something the short blonde had stated.

"Son of a bitch." Steve let out a puff of air. With that Steve walked out of his office and rapped on Danny's door, determined to talk to his partner about the robbery.

"Yes Steven?" Danny called as the ex SEAl pushed open the door. "I take it you saw the video?"

"Yes…"

"Well what do you think?"

"I think… We have to spar sometime soon Danno."

"What did I say about that?"

"I don't know, what?" With that being said Danny started one of his classic rants at the smiling Steve who knew his partner was back, a little damaged but Danny was back.


End file.
